Spyper
Spyper is a hybrid BLU Spy/Sniper TF2 Freak created by YouTube user minifett. Appearance and Personality Spyper has the body of a normal BLU Sniper, but his head is that of a BLU Spy (who is wearing the Sniper's default hat) He has the two distinct personalities of his parts: the cool and calculating Spy, and the rash and bombastically rude Sniper. Despite being unbalanced sometimes, Spyper is a generally helpful Freak, although he does seem to like killing regular RED team mercenaries. Spyper is Intelligent Heavy's best friend, despite appearing to be on opposite teams (RED Heavy and BLU Spyper). They have a brotherly relationship with Spyper being the big brother of the duo. He lives in a camper van that can somehow fly across the sky at high speeds. Powers and Abilities While a relatively normal Freak save for his trademark quirk, Spyper has a number of weaponry and abilities to be considered a potent threat. Spyper carries around two Kukris on his person at all times. Usually he dual wields them, though he can wield only one at a time with just as much proficiency. With them he is a magnificent melee combatant capable of using his skills to fight on par many fearsome close combat opponents. He is incredibly agile, enabling him to perform swift manoeuvres so as to trick and confuse his opponent. His long ranged weapon is a regular sniper rifle that he can use with impeccable accuracy. He generally utilises the weapon when facing a powerful melee combatant to avoid direct contact. Rarely, Spyper uses Jarate to either infuriate and daze his opponents or to scare and frighten them into retreat. Spyper's most useful power, however, is his ability to teleport at will, which is of great help in many situations. While he tends not to use it much in battles, Spyper has been known to use his teleportation to great effect when in a pickle. For instance, he has used it to gain distance on his opponents, escape tricky situations and he has even used it successfully to fake death. These technique can give Spyper an immense advantage in battle. Faults and Weaknesses *It is not possible for Spyper to team-kill: thus he is unable to hurt BLU-coloured monsters on his own but he is still able to distract them or even use RED-coloured weapons and machines to fend them off. *Spyper is also lacking in the durability department. Although he is more than capable of defending himself from many threats, he cannot take too much damage. *Due to his rather unstable behaviour, Spyper can be prone to bouts of overconfidence, and as such can be put at a disadvantage. Trivia *Spyper is the first Hybrid TF2 Freak. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Just another nice day at gm_construct *1K+ Sub milestone vid XD *Intelligent Heavy's Quality Time With Spyper *Soldier's Strange Day of Intel Guarding *A-bot-alypse Pt. 2 *Adventures with Creepy Medic: Part 4.0 *An 8K Milestone Thing *Super srs bsns *Intelligent Heavy Visits Stupid Heavy *Intelligent Heavy Educates Spyper About an Important Game Mechanic *QUICK, Be distracted! *Intelligent Heavy... Expert Cop *''Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland'' **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.1 **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 *Intelligent Heavy's Halloween Adventure *Spyper lip sync test By the community *Masks of Trade *Masks of Revenge *Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue *TF2 Freak Fight, Spyper VS Christian Brutal Sniper *TF2 Freak Fight, Intelligent Heavy VS Demopan *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 *A Saxton Christmas *Spyper and Sny (RED Spyper) Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Mood-swingers Category:Monsters made by Minifett Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Snipers Category:Spies Category:Glass Cannons